Brother's Keeper
by butterflyangel1
Summary: Tommy and Trent have problems, and Tommy's girlfriend has a mystery on her hands.


Chantal Lewis made a beautiful bride. She walked down the aisle with her dad beside her. Kymberley Taylor looked from her to the groom. Trent Malloy was beaming from ear to ear. 'And a nervous wreck,' thought Kym.   
The ceremony was beautiful, and when the couple kissed, both Katie and Tandi Malloy were in tears. Soon the couple began dismissing the rows.   
"Trent, congratulations. My baby!" Katie kissed and hugged her son and then Chantal.   
Tandi hugged them both and took off to find Tyler.   
"Congratulations you two," Kym hugged them both.   
"Thank you for coming, "Chantal said. She whispered, "I think Tommy's looking for you."  
Kym smiled and headed for the doors of the church.   
The day was beautiful and people began to talk among themselves. Kym looked around for her blonde-headed boyfriend. She saw him under the big tree, his tie loose around his neck.   
"Tommy, you looked wonderful standing next to your brother," Kym jokingly said.   
"Yeah," Tommy answered, rather nonchalantly.  
"What's wrong Tommy? Is it a bad day or something?" a look of genuine concern crossed Kym's face.   
"Not really. It's just, never mind. Come on," Tommy grabbed Kym's hand and led her over to his family.   
"Oh, Tommy, you look so nice all dressed up! You and Tyler both," his mom gushed.   
"Mo-om," Tommy said. "I guess that Trent and Chantal are riding with only the maid-of-honor and best man. So, I'll ride with Kym, if that's okay."  
"Sure," Katie looked worried, but smiled.   
"C'mon Kym," Tommy tugged at her hand.   
"Don't order her around so rough, Tommy!" Katie called after them. Kym laughed.   
"I'm sorry Kym, but it's just that...," Tommy became silent.  
Kym unlocked the doors to her car. "You driving or me?"  
"You can," Tommy answered.   
They both got in and Kym started the car. "Where to? We're leaving before anyone else and it's really early for the reception."  
"I don't know. Um... let's go to the park by the banquet hall."  
Kym and Tommy rode in silence except for the radio. Kym pulled into the park and they both got out. Tommy led the way to a bench, Kym following.   
"Now, Tommy. What is wrong? You're acting weird and it's starting to scare me." Kym sat next to Tommy and smoothed her knee-length burgundy skirt.   
"It's just that,... well, I... I'll tell you later, don't be scared. I'm fine, I'm just... thinking," Tommy smiled and pushed a strand of Kym's blonde hair back from her face.   
"Come on!" Tommy stood and took Kym's hand.   
"What?" Kym asked. She stood and followed Tommy as he ran across the park to the swing-set. A young couple was pushing their kids. Tommy grabbed an empty swing, he looked at Kym with a mischievous grin on his face.   
"Tom, I'm wearing a dress!" Kym laughed.   
"So?" he glanced from her to the swing and back.   
Reluctantly, Kym sat on the swing and Tommy began to push. When she was soaring through the air, Tommy stopped pushing and came around to face her.   
Kym laughed as the swing began to slow. "Tommy, that was crazy. You're crazy!" Tommy stopped the swing and Kym got off.   
"I know, and that's why you love me!" Tommy was beaming as they walked to the car together. "I guess we'd better head to the reception," he turned and faced her. "You look so beautiful today, thank-you for being here with me." He gently kissed her and opened the passenger door for her, "I'll drive."   
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the reception hall, the same time as the bride and groom. Trent, Carlos, Chantal, and Sherry all exited the limo.   
"Tommy, did you take the long way or what?" Trent asked.   
"We took a detour, come on Kymmy," Tommy quickly led Kym inside. "I have to sit at the table with Trent and all, but you're my dance partner, and you can sit with Mom and Tandi," Tommy smiled.   
"Okay," Kym said as they parted. Kym walked over to a large table where Katie, Tandi and others were seated.   
"Hi Kym, you can sit next to Tandi if you'd like," Katie went around the table to introduce everyone. "This is Ranger Walker and his wife, Alex. Ranger Trivette, Josie, Ranger Gage, and Ranger Cooke."  
"Hi," Kym said, smiling at all of the new faces.  
"Everyone, this is Kymberley Taylor, Tommy's girlfriend," Katie said.   
Just then Carlos Sandovol, the best man, grabbed the microphone. "I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Malloy." Everyone clapped as the couple came in.   
After the meal, the d.j. took over. As the couple danced the first dance, Tommy came over to Kym's table.   
"Hi Tommy," Walker said.   
"Hi everyone. Mom, Trent wanted me to tell you that the next dance is Chantal and her dad and you and Trent."  
"Okay. Thanks baby."  
Tommy blushed a little at his mom's remark.   
Kym stood, "Please excuse me while I go get some more pop." Kym smiled as Tommy and her began to walk towards the bar.   
"Sure!" Gage yelled after them.   
"There are two dances before we can dance, so I guess I'll just hang out with you," Tommy said.   
"Okay. That's fine with me." Kym spoke to the person tending, "Could I have a cola please? Thank you."  
The d.j. announced the parent's dance. Kym and Tommy walked back to the table and sat down.   
"So, Tommy, how long have you and Kym been going out?" Alex asked.   
Tommy turned red and Kym stared at the dance floor. "Well, it's been about three months since I met her."  
"Where did you meet?" Sydney asked.   
"At the orphanage, when I took some food there with Adam. She helped us out."  
"You volunteer there?" Walker asked.   
"Yes. Ever since I moved out," Kym said, a hint of sadness behind her voice.  
"You live on your own? Did you parents kick you out?" Gage jokingly asked.   
Kym swallowed hard. "No." She fought to blink back the tears. "I'm sorry, could you excuse me a minute?" Kym walked to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face.   
"Way to go Gage!" Sydney hit him on the arm.   
"Did I say something wrong?" Gage asked.   
Tommy looked form the door to the table. "Um. Kym was at her friend's sleepover. She was five years old. She came home and the people who dropped her off left. She went inside to find that her parents and brothers had been murdered in the night." Tommy swallowed and took a deep breath. "She has no family, so she was adopted by a family. They were alcoholics and very abusive. When she was thirteen, something else happened and she went to the orphanage. She lived there until she was sixteen, when she was granted emancipation. She goes to college here and is studying medicine." Tommy looked at Gage, "Don't feel too bad, she won't be mad a t you or anything." Tommy got up and went to look for Kym. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Kymmy, it's me, are you okay?"  
Kym opened the door and stepped out, looking tired and worn out. "Yeah," Kym said as she melted into Tommy's embrace.   
Tommy put his arm around her as they walked back into the room. The d.j. announced that it was 'open dance' as they walked over to the table.   
"I'm sorry Kym. I..." Gage began.   
"It's okay," Kym said. "Today, I'm just a little weird. Usually, I don't freak like I just did."   
"My parents were killed in an accident when my sister and I were little," Gage sadly said. " Walker's parents were killed also."  
Kym had a somber expression on her face. "I'm sorry to ruin everyone's mood, but I just wish they knew who did it."  
Everyone got up to go to the dance floor. Tommy led Kym to the darkest part of the floor. With everyone laughing and dancing, they danced and talked the rest of the night. No one even bothered them.   
  
  
The next day Kym knocked at the Malloy's door. Tyler opened it.   
"Hi Kym. Tommy's upstairs in his room. Mom had to run out a minute. Trent and Chantal are here for now."  
"When does their flight leave?"  
"Tonight at seven."  
"Oh. Thanks Ty!" she hollered as he ran off.   
Kym walked upstairs and knocked lightly on Tommy's door. When no one answered, she gently pushed it open. Tommy was sleeping on his stomach. Kym quietly shut the door and tiptoed over to Tommy. She gingerly touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. As she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed.   
"Tommy!" she laughed as she fell off the edge of the bed. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Tommy's back. "So, how are things going?"  
"Not good," Tommy rolled over and sat up.   
"What's wrong?" Kym moved to sit next to him and then put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Trent."  
"Trent? What's..." "He thinks he's so cool. That he's the boss around here. Mom is, but he pushes me around like I'm twelve. I'm 19 and he acts like he's my keeper. Now, I have to share Ty's room with him because Trent and Chantal are moving into my room. Apparently, they are planning on living here after all," Tommy was pacing and very mad.   
"Tommy just calm down. I'm sure things will be okay."  
"Are you?! Are you sure?!" Kym recoiled at the angry words. "Aw, Kymmy I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't know what to do." Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed and Kym put her arms around him.   
"Tommy!" Trent yelled form downstairs.   
"C'mon Kym. Walker and them invited us to CD's for dinner," Tommy took Kym's hand and they walked downstairs.   
"Tommy, I thought I asked you to help Ty move his stuff to make room for yours."  
"It doesn't matter. Mom said it could wait, so it can. Come on Kym, let's go."  
Trent stepped in front of Tommy. "Where do you think you're going? I asked you to do something," Trent was very upset.   
"Too bad, I'm 19, can leave if I want, Mom said it was okay and no matter what you think, you're not Dad!" Tommy and Kym stepped around Trent as Katie walked in the door. "Bye Mom."  
"Bye, Mrs. Malloy," Kym added.   
Kym and Tommy headed to CD's. Trent was acting awfully strange, not at all like his usual self and Kym had an idea as to why.   
  
  
They arrived at CD's the same time that Sydney got there.   
"Hey you two!" Sydney said.   
"Hi Sydney," Kym said as they walked into the building.   
The other rangers and DA were all seated around a table in the middle of the room. CD's was rather busy.   
'This is a nice place' thought Kym as she sat down next to Gage.   
"Hi guys," Kym said. She smiled as Tommy joined the table. The waitress came around and everyone ordered.   
They talked amongst themselves while eating. During the meal, Kym leaned over to Tommy. "I like your friends. They are so nice and friendly."  
Tommy smiled as Trivette called, "Hey! No whispering at the table!"   
Kym smiled as everyone laughed. Everyone finished eating and walker looked at Kym. She could tell from the look on his face that it was serious. "Kym, you said that no one ever solved your case, right?"  
Kym's face clouded over, "Right."   
"Maybe we can help you. Alex got permission form a judge to reopen your case, if you want. It may not be easy, but we may be able to catch whoever did this. Now, do you want us to try this, or not?"  
Kym got a firm look on her face and without hesitating said, "Absolutely."  
"Okay then. We may need you to help us out, but whenever you need a break, let us know," Gage said.   
"Thanks," Kym smiled.   
Everyone began getting ready to leave. Tommy and Kym said goodbye and stepped outside with Gage and Trivette.   
"I hope we can help you Kym," Gage put his hand on her shoulder.   
"I hope so too. Thanks again," Kym handed Gage a piece of paper. "If you guys need to get a hold of me, that's my number," Kym smiled and followed Tommy to his Geo.   
They got in and drove toward the Malloy's.   
"well, it's eight o'clock, Trent and Chantal should be gone now, for two whole weeks! Yea!" Tommy smiled.   
Kym looked at him, "Thomas Joseph Malloy, I cannot believe. you're being so mean!"   
"I'm trying hard to be nice, but he's acting like such a jerk!" Tommy said.   
Kym placed her hand behind his neck, "I know it, and it's going to be hard, but Trent feels like he's responsible for you."   
"Well he doesn't need to. I can take care of myself, and I don't want to move out of MY room. I wish I could move out of the house."  
"Well, I would say you could move into mine, but your mom wouldn't be happy and it wouldn't look good. Even though we would have different rooms and all."   
"That's a great idea!" Tommy's eyes lit up.  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes, it is! It would be like rooming for college! Please Kymmy?"  
"Tommy your family will be SO mad at me. I have the adjoining little house, but I think you should give the Trent thing some time. If you live for three weeks with Trent in the house and still find it unbearable, then maybe we can work something out."   
Tommy pulled his car into the driveway, "Thanks Kym. I will try it, but I can tell you now that it's not going to work." He and Kym got out of the car and he walked her to hers. "Thank-you for hanging out with me."  
"Did I have a choice? You were so cute and kind of short, I just can't resist it. I don't know what's wrong with me," they both laughed and Tommy kissed Kym.   
"Someday, I want to marry you," Tommy whispered.   
"That's sweet Tommy, but can it wait a couple of years?" Kym smiled and kissed him once more. "I'll see you tomorrow Tommy." She squeezed his hand as he opened her door.   
"Bye Kym. Drive careful!" Tommy said as he shut her door. He waved until he could no longer see her truck down the road.   
  
  
A couple of days later Kym walked in the door and dropped her bookbag on the floor. She was exhausted from school and then working at the hospital. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. She hummed as she fixed herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She poured herself a glass of milk and took her meal into the living room. She clicked on the t.v. and channel surfed. She took a bite of her sandwich as the phone rang. She quickly swallowed her mouthful and picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" "Hi Kym? This is Gage."  
"Hi!"   
"We've been looking over your file and we were wondering if there's a time we could all go over it with you." "Um... I have class tomorrow, but I don't have to work. My classes end at one, so... two?"  
"Two sounds fine."  
"Why don't you all come over here. I can take you to my old house, if you think it'll help."  
"No one lives there?" Gage asked, puzzled.   
"No. It was closed after everything happened, it's mine technically. But, it isn't even cleaned all of the way," Kym paused. "Kind of gross, huh?"   
A heavy silence permeated the air.   
"Well, then we'll be there at two tomorrow. Could you give me the directions."  
"Of course," Kym laughed as she began giving him directions to her house.  
  
  
  
The next day Tommy was waiting for Kym as she came out of her last class.   
"Hey baby! Want to go get something to eat," Tommy put his arm around her waist as they walked to a parking structure.   
"I would love to, but the rangers are coming over to work on my case this after noon. You can come over, if you like," Kym smiled and leaned into Tommy.   
"Do you want me there?" Tommy asked, his tone grave and serious.   
"Yes, I do," Kym turned and faced Tommy at her truck.   
"I'll follow you over," Tommy said as he leaned in and kissed Kym.   
Kym waited until Tommy's Geo was in her rearview mirror. He signed 'I love you to her and she signed it back, smiling. Tommy was such an awesome boy. He and his family all welcomed her with open arms. Tommy treated her right and cared for her. She truly believed that one day they would be married.   
  
At two the group of rangers showed up at Kym's door.   
"Come on in, everyone," Kym smiled as the four rangers came into her living room. "Can I get you guys anything?"   
After getting glasses of water and pop for everyone, she sat on the floor and faced the couch where Walker, Trivette, and Gage were all sitting.   
Walker smiled at Kym. "This may be hard, but could you tell us what happened. So we can make sure you and the file are t he same?"  
"Sure," Kym took a deep breath. "I was five years old....."  
  
(flashback)  
A five year-old Kym hopped out of a minivan. "Bye Cindy! Thank-you." She ran with her bags up to the door of her house, opened the door, then turned and waved. The van backed out of the driveway and left.   
Kym walked in the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm back!" No one answered. "Benji! Austin!" She shrugged. 'Everyone must be asleep.'  
Kym looked at the clock 9:32. Everyone was usually up by now. She took her things to her room upstairs and knocked on her parents door. No one answered. Slowly, she pushed the door open and tiptoed inside. Her mom and dad lay in bed. "You are sleeping in today?" Kym walked over to the bed and screamed.   
Her parents lay as if sleeping, yet blood was everywhere. They had been shot. Kym screamed as she ran down the hall to her brothers' room. Both of her brothers were older than her, aged 16 and 17.   
"Benji! Aussie! Mom and Dad need help. I think they're hurt really bad!" Tears were streaming down her face as she jumped onto Austin's bed. She recoiled as her hand touched something wet. She screamed again as she realized that whatever had happened to her parents had happened to her brothers also. Terrified and bloody she ran downstairs and to the phone.   
She began to calm as shock took over her small body. She dialed the number that had been taught since she was young.   
"911 emergency. What is the matter?" the dispatcher said.  
"Mommy and Daddy are hurt," came the response.   
"How are they hurt, honey?"  
"I...I don't know. They are hurt. So are Ben and Austin. Help me please!" came the pleading voice of Kym.  
"Can you tell me your address, sweetie?"  
"Um,...683 Silverlake Dallas, Texas," Kym began to panic again. "Please, help my mommy and daddy! They're hurt really bad!"  
"Honey, calm down. What's your name?"  
"Kym."  
"Kym, how old are you?"  
Kym began to calm as she answered the dispatcher's questions. "Five."   
"My little girl is five also. Her name is Melissa. Are you in kindergarten?"   
"Yes."   
"Kym, I need you to do something for me. Can you get to your door with the phone?"   
"Yes. It.. it doesn't have a cord."  
"Good. Can you go to the door for me? Right now."  
"Yes." There was a pause as Kym went to the door. "I'm here."  
"I want you to look out the window, when you see the police car, let me know."  
"Okay." Kym looked out the window.   
"They should be there very soon."  
"I see them," Kym said.   
"They're going to come to the door, will you let them in for me, sweetie?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I'm going to hang up now. The policemen will help you, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye sweetie."  
Kym opened the door for the officers. The first one in the door was an older man, Officer Thomas.   
"Hi, honey. My name is Officer Thomas. Can you tell me where your parents are?"  
Kym began to cry again, "Upstairs in their bedroom." The second officer was a young man, 19 years old. Officer Dave Willet. He brought the little girl a blanket from the squad car and picked her up. He took her out to the car as an ambulance and two more squad cars pulled up. She was sobbing.   
"It's okay sweetie. It's okay. The police and paramedics will do what they can." Kym clung to the officer. "My name is Officer Willet. My younger sister calls me Davey. She's nine. How old are you?"  
"Five."  
(end of flashback)  
  
  
"I had to answer their questions, but I couldn't help them much. I was gone when everything happened," Kym wiped a tear off of her cheek as Tommy sat down next to her.   
"Is there anything else you remember, was anyone visiting your house the day before, anyone leave right after?" Walker asked.   
"Not that I can remember. I had no other family," Kym looked up as Sydney handed her a tissue.   
"Had anyone been arguing with your parents or brothers before this happened?" Trivette asked.   
"No. My family was liked by almost everyone. My dad was a pastor, lots of people loved him and my mom," Kym smiled, remembering her dad's big smile, and the smell of her mom's perfume.   
Tommy rubbed her shoulder as she took a deep breath. It was hard to remember these painful memories.   
"Do you need a break?" Gage asked, smiling.   
"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Just a little while, and then I can take you all to the house, if you think it'll help," Kym smiled as she and Tommy stood up.   
Kym went upstairs to get her jacket and Sydney pulled Tommy over to the side. "Tommy, she really needs you now. I think that it's good that you're here. Would you keep a close watch on her now? This is tough for her, but she may overdo it, okay?" Sydney smiled.   
Tommy nodded, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."  
Gage looked over to where Syd and Tommy were talking and went upstairs to find Kym. She was in her room softly crying. Gage knocked lightly on the open door. Startled, Kym looked up. She quickly brushed the tears off of her face and stood. Gage walked into the room. "Uh, I know how hard this has to be for you. When my parents were killed it was hard. But I had to take care of my sister, I had to be strong," Gage took a deep breath.   
"How were they killed?" Kym sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Gage to do the same.  
"A car accident. I guess it's not as bad as your situation, but..."  
"Gage. Losing your family is a hard thing to go through, no matter how it happens. For months, I would cry and cry at night, I missed them so much. I still do, but it's a little bit easier now. I am so glad I met you. You are actually someone who cares, who understands how I feel. No one I'd met had ever been through anything similar. Tommy's dad died, but it's not quite the same," Kym smiled as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.   
"Yeah, it's hard. I still miss my parents. Wish they were at my graduation. Wish they could see me in the Rangers."  
"Wish they could see how you turned out. Wish they could be at your wedding someday."  
"Yeah," Gage sighed as he stood up. "I guess we'd better get downstairs, the others will be missing us soon."  
"Yeah."   
Gage began to walk to the door when he turned around. "Kym, if you ever need to talk, just call."  
Kym smiled, "Same to you."  
  
  
The group of cars pulled into the driveway and up to the cub in front of a two-story house. The paint was a little chipped. Kym took a deep breath as she got out of her car. Everyone else followed her up to the door. Kym shuddered as she looked through her keys for the one she needed. Slowly, she unlocked the door and opened it. The group of rangers followed KYm and Tommy into the stale air of the living room. Looking around, Kym put a death grip on Tommy's arm.   
"I haven't been in here since I was little. I was here one time after everything happened, just to get my things. You guys can go wherever you need. I'll show you around, then the place is yours."  
Kym showed them the kitchen, laundry room, and her dad's office. Then she led them upstairs. She walked to the far end of the hallway.   
"That is my parent's room," she pointed to the door on their right. "I don't know if I can go in there."   
"It's okay," Sydney put a hand on Kym's shoulder.   
"My room is there," she pointed to the left. My parent's bathroom is connected to their room. And my brothers' room is down there on the same side as mine." Kym pointed toward the direction they came from.   
walker turned to Kym, "Do you think that you could reenact the morning you came home?"   
Kym took a deep breath, "I can try."   
They all went downstairs to the front door. "I came in and hollered for anyone. Then I ran up the stairs. I walked down this hall to my parent's room and knocked," Kym stopped to gather her courage. "I went in slowly to the bed. And found my parents." Tears began to stream down her face as she saw the blood stained bedding that was brown from the years. It was still all tangled up and left where it had been.   
Now sobbing, Kym continued, "I ran down the hallway to my brothers' room and jumped on Austin's bed." She walked in and fell to her knees, her brothers' things around her. Slowly, Kym got up and walked downstairs, Tommy followed. The rangers continued to look around upstairs.   
Tommy sat down on the couch next to Kym. "I'm sorry Kym."  
She stood up, her sobs slowing. On the wall hung pictures. One was of Kym and her brothers when she was a baby. Another was taken when Kym was four. There were also three individual photos of the kids. Kym ran her hand over the pictures of Ben and Austin. It had been so long since she had been in the house.   
"You know, when I left here last time, the only things I wanted to take were my things. Pictures weren't important then. But now, I just want to take everything with me," she sat back down on the couch and looked around.   
The rangers came back downstairs and said that the visit may help. Kym gave the house key to Walker.   
"You can come back if you ever need to , anytime."  
"Thank-you. This may take awhile, but we'll search every possible avenue that arises," Trivette said.   
As they all left, Kym took with her the pictures from the wall.   
  
  
  
  
Kym resumed her life as usual, and the rangers worked on her case. It was taking time, but the recent things took prescedence over past cases, so she had to be patient.   
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Tommy lay on his bed in the room he now shared with Tyler. Kym was sitting on the floor facing him.   
"He isn't home an hour, and already he bosses me around. 'Tommy! Mom needs help with dinner tonight!' So? Mom would ask me if she wanted my help, and anyway, why doesn't he help? He thinks he's my keeper, but he isn't!" Tommy stood.   
Kym stood and faced him, "Tommy, listen to yourself. You are acting immature and being a jerk about this. I know it's hard, but make an attempt to get along with Trent."  
Tommy half-smiled, but it quickly faded as a knock and "Tommy!" resonated throughout the room.   
"I mean it Tommy! Please try to be a little more clam, "Kym smiled and squeezed his arm, then opened the door.   
"Hi Trent," Kym said to the angry man outside the door.   
"Tommy, I told you that Mom needed help," he said, ignoring Kym.   
She could see Tommy getting angry, so she pulled Trent into the room and shut the door.   
"Kym...," Trent began, but Kym cut him off.   
"Shut up! Neither of you say a word. Sit down!" They both stood there. "I mean it! You two apparently have some issues you need to deal with. And I'm sick of all of the crap I hear, so let's try to work something out." She looked at Tommy, "tell him why you're mad."  
He lost some of his anger as Kym looked him sternly in the eyes. "Well, I'm sick of you bossing me around. You think you can act like Dad. And now I have to live with you," he stopped.   
Kym looked at Trent who began to speak. "I don't know what your problem is, I'm just trying to help out here!"  
Kym played the psychologist, "Tommy, you need to listen to Trent more and try to work things out. Trent, you need to chill a little. Yes, you're the man of the house, but not the only one. Work together. You two have been acting as if you hate each other and wish each other were dead! Don't wish that. It's my life story. Now, I'm leaving and you guys are going to talk things out!" Kym grabbed her things and left. From around the corner, Katie silently applauded her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Kym found a message on her answering machine from the rangers, saying to call as soon as possible. Kym called them and they asked her to come to the ranger headquarters.   
They were waiting for her when she arrived.   
"Hi Kym," Walker said.   
"Hi."  
"We were wondering if you had ever heard of a guy named Roger Whitte? He was apparently a friend of your dad's."  
"Yeah, he went to our church, why?"  
"After your family was killed, Mr. Whitte called the police and said he knew who had killed them and why. Unfortunately,, he was found dead the next day. We haven't found much information beyond that, but maybe that will help you remember something. Was your family arguing with anyone near that time?"  
"Not that I can remember."   
"Okay. Thanks for taking the time to go through this with us. We're still looking, but we'll let you know what we find."  
"Thanks."  
Kym drove home feeling good about her case. She knew if anyone could solve it, they could. While turning a corner she became acutely aware that someone was following her. Seeing the blue truck turn after her yet again, she thought through her options.   
'I could go home. He's probably not following me anyway. But, if he is, a public place is the best place to go.' She pulled out her cell phone and called Thunder Karate. As it rang, she changed course to head to the Karate building. The truck followed.   
Finally a "Hello. Thunder Karate."  
"Hi, uh this is Kym."  
"Hey! It's Tommy. What's up?"  
"Is Trent around there? I really need to talk to him," she was getting nervous.   
"Yeah, hang on a second. Trent! He's coming. What's wrong? You sound weird. Is everything okay?"  
"Um, no, but..."  
"Here's Trent," Tommy handed the phone to the sweat laden Trent. "It's Kym."  
"Hi Kym."  
"Hi, Trent I'm coming over there now and I think someone's following me. There's no front license. It's a blue, dark blue, GMC pickup. The windows appear to be tinted, but I think there's a man driving. I'm coming up on the street now. Help me."  
"I will. I'll be waiting outside for you and we'll see if we can get the plate."  
"Thanks." They both hung up.   
"Tommy, take my class for now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tommy gave him a puzzled look as they both went downstairs. Trent saw Kym's car coming down the road, and a truck following. Kym parked by Trent, but the truck sped off. Neither of them could see the lisence plate clearly. Kym got out of her car and headed inside with Trent. Tommy had just finished the class and the kids were all leaving. Kym sat on the steps to the office while the kids left. Once all of them were gone, the three went upstairs. After telling Tommy what had happened, Trent turned to Kym. "Do you know why he may have been following you?"  
"No, no idea. I was just coming from the ranger's headquarters."  
"Well, to be on the safe side, I'm going to call Carlos and have him stay with you overnight. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah." Trent got on the phone to call Carlos.   
Kym leaned over and whispered in Tommy's ear, "I'm glad you two are getting along better."   
Tommy smiled, "Yeah, we talked for a long time after you left. I don't think it will be so bad after all."   
"Good, I'm glad."  
Trent hung up the phone. "We'll follow you home and Carlos will meet us there. Just let us get changed out of our gi's and we'll be set."  
"Thank-you," Kym said, as the two guys left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Carlos was at Kym's house when they got there. The four of them went into the house. It was ransacked. Kym's eyes were as wide as could be. Carlos called Walker and told them to come over.   
The rangers and police found no prints or anything. Kym looked to see if anything was missing. There didn't seem to be. Coming back into the living room, Tommy thought something was missing.   
"Where are the pictures you brought from the other house?"  
"Oh!" Kym exclaimed. "They're sitll in my car! They've been in my trunk all this time!"   
Kym and Tommty went out and brought the five pictures in. Kym decided to clean them before hanging them on her wall, they were quite dusty.   
Everyone pitched in to help clean up the house. Soon, it was back to normal. The rangers asked Kym if she knew of anything someone may be looking for. She replied that she didn't have any idea. The rangers and Malloy's left, leaving Kym and Carlos at the house.   
Kym sat on the floor of the living room with cleaning stuff and the five pictures.   
"Who are those people?" Carlos asked.   
"My brothers, Benji and Austin, and me." Kym held up each picture in turn.   
She cleaned off the pictures fo all three of them, taking the picture out, cleaning the glass and frame, then carefully reinserting the picture. She then cleaned off the one of her, and picked up Austin's.   
When she took the backing off, and old manilla envelope fell out. Kym slowly picked it up. It was rather heavy. "What's this?"  
Carlos watched as Kym pulled out a packet fo papers, pictures and an old floppy disk. On the front of the envelope POLICE INFO. was written in big letters.   
Kym grabbed the phone and called Walker, she didn't say what she had, partly because she wasn't sure what she had. The four rangers were at the house forty-five minutes later. Kym gave them the packet, showing them where she had found it.   
  
  
  
  
The rangers looked through the information and decided to take it all back to headquarters.   
In the morning Kym and Carlos arrived at the ranger's headquarters, wondering what the information was about.   
"Well, we've gone through all of the packet. It contains information about a man, Cliff Byron, who committed a murder. Apparently your brother found some information. He was planning to take it to the police the morning after he was killed. This information would have put Byron away for a long, long time. But without this info., he would go free," Trivette summed up the findings.   
"So, where is he now?" Kym asked.  
"No one's sure, but he may have been following you the other day."  
"Why? How would he know me?" Kym was getting worried.   
"I ran his family member's names through the computer. His mother lives across the street from your old house. That's probably how your brother got involved in everything. If he's staying there, he would've seen all of us there, and maybe he got worried," Trivette said.  
"We're going over there now. Alex is getting us search warrants now," Walker picked up his hat as they headed to the door. "Gage, Carlos has to get to work, so could you stay with Kym for awhile?"  
"Sure," Gage answered.  
"Thanks," Kym said as they all exited the building. "I have a class this morning and then I have to go to work at the bookstore."  
"I thought you worked at the hospital," Gage stated, puzzled.   
"I do. I only work at the bookstore every now and then. Once or twice a week," Kym smiled as she got into her car.   
"Oh, is it a big bookstore?"  
"Yeah. Barnes and Noble. I stock, do customer service and log books into the computer. It's fun."  
Kym drove to the college and Gage went to class with her. They got lunch on the way to the bookstore.   
Gage sat in a chair where he could see Kym. every now and then, she would look over and wave. After the customers were gone from the desk, Kym walked over to Gage.   
"I have to go back and find a book in the storage room. I'll be okay, it will just take a minute."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Be back in a few!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kym went to the storage room and found the book. She turned to leave, but a man was blocking her way.   
"Hello, Kym. I've been waiting so long. Don't you know who I am? I thought by now you would've figured it out. My name is Cliff. Cliff Byron, and I killed your family," he smiled.   
"Why, why did you hurt them?"  
"Your brother knew just a little too much. The other day, when I saw you come out of the house carrying something, I figured it was the evidence. Now, it's your turn to feel the pain, little girl."  
Gage decided to check and make sure Kym was okay. Standing outside the door, he heard voices.   
He threw the door open just as Byron lunged at Kym with a knife. Byron fell to the ground, hitting his head and entering unconciousness.   
"Weak." Kym said as Gage checked her over. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
  
The rangers, Malloys, Carlos and Kym were all sitting around a table at CD's. Everyone was happy. Cliff Byron was in prison. Kym finally knew who killed her family. Trent and Tommy were getting along much better. Kym leaned over to Tommy, "Both of our brothers were keepers. My brother kept that secret all of these years, I'm glad he did. Your brother was trying to be your keeper, but that wasn't good. But, everything worked out!" Tommy smiled. Katie looked over at her two sons, one with a bride, the other with a someday-bride. She leaned over to Kym. "Thanks for keeping my boys from killing each other. I couldn't have done it better," she smiled and squeezed Kym's hand. Kym smiled, she had lost her family once. She wasn't going to lose this one without a fight. FIN 


End file.
